


Дело всей жизни

by horira



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira
Summary: Верин долго трудилась, чтобы собрать все, что знала, и хранила свои секреты до смертного часа.
Kudos: 1





	Дело всей жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140708) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Верин Матвин была странной.

Это было довольно распространенное мнение, большинство женщин в Башне согласились бы с ним, включая и Коричневых, а уж Коричневая Айя хорошо изучила и измерила странности.

Тимендре не была Коричневой. Формально она была Зеленой. Но на самом деле она, как и Верин, была предана более темному цвету.

Но даже то, что они обе служили Темному Повелителю, не делало Верин менее странной. Сдержанная, отстраненная и ужасно, по мнению Тимендре, раздражающая.

Тимендре грызла ноготь большого пальца — плохая привычка, оставшаяся с юных лет, — и из-под маски наблюдала за женщиной в другом конце комнаты. Верин тоже носила маску, но эти ухищрения были скорее формальностью, чем реальным способом что-то скрыть, и, кроме того, Верин всегда выдавала ее записная книжка. Она снова строчила в ней, что, в принципе, делала почти всегда. Если кто в Белой Башне и посвятил себя исследованиям, то это была Верин. Но Тимендре очень хотелось, чтобы она не вела свои записи во время их встреч.

Она опомнилась, убрала палец ото рта и прокашлялась.

— Не могли бы мы продолжить…

— Конечно, — несколько рассеянно ответила Верин. — Тебе никто не мешает.

Скрип-скрип-скрип. Тимендре показалось, что она слышит звук пера, движущегося по бумаге.

Протестовать? Это выглядело бы по-детски. Рука Тимендре дрогнула от искушения еще немного покусать ногти, и она, от греха подальше, сжала ее в кулак в складках платья.

— Очень хорошо, — сухо сказала она, пытаясь выразить все свое недовольство в этих нескольких словах, и повернулась к Кианнале. — У тебя есть новости?

Верин продолжала строчить, даже не поднимая головы. Кианнала посмотрела в сторону Верин и выпрямилась. Она не была особенно выдающейся или могущественной, но Тимендре испытывала к ней некоторое расположение, потому что обе Айя, к которым они принадлежали, как явно, так и тайно, совпадали.

— Мало, — осторожно ответила Кианнала. — Мои глаза и уши доносят, что ничего нельзя сказать, все тихо.

На другом конце комнаты Верин отчетливо хмыкнула.

Негодующе выдохнув, Тимендре обернулась к Верин.

— Простите, — быстро сказала она, — сестра, вы хотите что-то сказать?

— У меня есть основания полагать, что Возрожденный Дракон скоро будет среди нас, — ответила Верин.

Тимендре напряглась. Верин, конечно, знала, что это значит, и все же решила поднять этот вопрос вот так? Кианнала, дура, громко ахнула. Темендре старалась, чтобы ее голос звучал сурово и не дрожал.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? Какие у тебя доказательства?

Верин, наконец, подняла глаза от блокнота, и перо замерло над бумагой. Она смутно улыбнулась, и Тимендре увидела ее внимательный взгляд. И она начала говорить.

Да, Верин Матвин была странной. Но она оказалась полезной.

***

_«Тимендре и Кианнала из Зеленой Айя — Черные. За ними надо следить, но я не думаю, что они стоят на высокой ступени в иерархии»._

***

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты пришла ко мне, — несколько нетерпеливо сказала Лиандрин. У нее были дела, ей надо было подготовиться. Ходили слухи, что девочки — дичок и та другая, которую нашла Морейн, — придут в Белую Башню, и ей обязательно надо держаться к ним поближе.

Верин близоруко прищурилась, сжимая в руке свой коричневый блокнот. Ее пальцы были испачканы чернилами — с презрением заметила Лиандрин, — а волосы были растрепаны.

— Я работаю над одним исследованием, — наконец сказала Коричневая сестра, потянувшись за чашкой чая, которая уже должна была остыть. — Я подумала, что ты можешь мне помочь.

— Правда? — равнодушно спросила Лиандрин. — И что за исследование?

Верин посмотрела на чай, сделала глоток и поморщилась.

— Что ты думаешь о Темном Пророчестве из темницы Фал-Дара?

Лиандрин прикусила губу и прикинула, насколько сильна Верин, чтобы использовать на ней Принуждение. Возможно, она ничего и не заметит, если только это не помешает ее исследованиям.

— Ужасно, — ответила она, — абсолютно ужасно. — Хотя на самом деле ужасно было то, что она не смогла удержать ал’Тора.

Глаза Верин заблестели.

— Неужели? Я думаю, это очень интересно. Мы знаем все пророчества Света, но остается еще другая сторона, не так ли?

— Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? — спросила Лиандрин, чувствуя укол раздражения. У нее были другие дела, поважнее. — Я не специалист по пророчествам.

Верин махнула рукой и неопределенно улыбнулась, поставив чашку на стол и открыв блокнот.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Не знаю, о чем я думала. А мальчики из Двуречья, как насчет них?

— Я ничего о них не знаю, — осторожно ответила Лиандрин.

Верин, казалось, забыла, что чай ей не понравился, и сделала еще один глоток.

— О, — сказала она, — конечно.

Лиандрин почувствовала еще большее раздражение и встала.

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти, — надменно произнесла она. — У меня действительно есть дела. В другом месте.

Верин подняла глаза от своего блокнота, который она листала, и, казалось, удивилась.

— Конечно, Лиандрин Седай, — сказала она с приятной улыбкой. — Да осияет Свет твой путь.

Лиандрин спиной чувствовала следующий за ней пристальный взгляд, но, когда она оглянулась, Верин просто писала в своем блокноте, потягивая чай.

***

_«Лиандрин (Красная Айя) тоже Черная. Не знаю, как много ей известно. Исчезла; текущее местонахождение неизвестно, предположительно мертва»._

***

Ингтар уставился на стоящую перед ним женщину, плотную, даже несколько тучную, похожую на типичную мать семейства.

— Если нужно, я могу доказать это, — с легким раздражением вздохнула она.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответил он, не особо интересуясь продолжением. Пот струйкой скатился по спине. — В этом нет никакой необходимости, миледи, — он поклонился так низко, как только мог. — Значит…

— Да, — сказала она, и в ее голосе послышалось нетерпение. — Да, да. И пожалуйста, я Верин, или Верин Седай. Леди из меня вышла бы очень странная.

Ее улыбка была чуть снисходительной, совсем как у доброй бабушки.

— Нет, меня больше интересуют твои намерения. Если позволишь.

Она казалась очень вежливой. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал от Айз Седай, тем более из Черной Айя. Тем не менее, у Ингтара было ощущение, как будто с него снимают кожу.

— Э-э-э… я… — начал он и оглянулся через плечо. Что он должен был сказать?

А ведь совсем недавно он спорил с ней о том, как лучше поступить с Рогом. Он дернулся, словно опасаясь, что нежданное возмездие придет в самый неподходящий момент. За все обещания, которые он дал.

Он никак не думал, что Рог Валир войдет в его жизнь.

Она по-птичьи наклонила голову и изучающе посмотрела на него, приподняв брови.

— Продолжай, — сказала она ласково. — Или ты не уверен в своих дальнейших действиях?

Он тут же ухватился за это.

— Точно, так и есть.

— М-м-м, — протянула она с интересом, но довольно двусмысленно. Как-то странно посмотрела на свой блокнот, потом открыла его и что-то записала. — Понимаю. Ну, думаю, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, я просто уверена в этом.

Она улыбнулась ему. Ингтар молча смотрел в ответ.

— Что ж, — сказала она, — доброго тебе вечера. Думаю, это все, Томас уже ищет меня.

— Если я могу что-то сделать, чтобы помочь соратнице… помочь тебе… вам, — быстро поправился он, не уверенный, что точно находится на одном уровне с Черной Айя (он очень надеялся, что нет), — тогда пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — ответила она и кивнула ему, однако он заметил, что выражение ее глаз было отнюдь не рассеянным. Ингтар судорожно вдохнул и осмелился спросить:

— Как вы… узнали?

— О, — сказала Верин беспечно, но он видел ее взгляд и не обманулся. — Я просто очень хорошо решаю головоломки. Не беспокойся. Ты в полной безопасности, Ингтар.

Затем она ушла, а он остался, весьма далекий от спокойствия.

***

_«Ингтар — друг Темного, но не угроза для ал’Тора»_

***

Ларас думала об Эгвейн ал’Вир, когда на кухню без предупреждения вошла Верин и остановилась, глядя на нее.

— Не могла бы ты мне что-нибудь приготовить, Ларас? — тон Верин был странно мягок. Ларас прищурилась, а потом повернулась, вся превратившись во внимание. Верин не часто приходила сюда, но раз или два она бывала здесь без какой-либо ясной для Ларас причины.

— Конечно, Верин Седай. Что бы вы хотели?

— Надеюсь, тебе это знакомо, — сказала Верин. — Чай со змеиной гнилью.

Ларас застыла. Она знала это название, и это был сильный яд. Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, сама не зная что именно, но потом закрыла его и посмотрела на Верин долгим взглядом. Айз Седай выглядела задумчивой и слегка рассеянной, как обычно, но еще она казалась усталой.

Ларас потянулась за водой и поставила ее кипятиться, не отводя взгляда.

— Расскажете? — сказала она в конце концов, сформулировав это как вопрос и поняв, что даже это, возможно, было слишком.

Верин рассматривала ее несколько мгновений и наконец сказала:

— Что смогу.

***

_В общей сложности в Белой Башне и Салидаре более двухсот Черных сестер. Сорок восемь Красных, тридцать восемь Зеленых, тридцать Серых, двадцать восемь Коричневых, двадцать одна Желтая и Голубая и семнадцать Белых.  
Верин Матвин тоже из Черной Айя.  
Да осияет Свет твой путь, Верин._


End file.
